Spectateur ou meneuse, mon cœur balance
by Brivela Mizuno
Summary: Si j'avais su ce jour-là que ma présence ferait éclaté cette guide, cette famille. Je me serais abstenue de chercher ce foyer que j'affectionne temps et j'aurais continue mon voyage. Pardonnez-moi, maître, pardonne-moi, Erza, pardonne-moi, Gray, pardonne-moi, Natsu, et surtout toi, pardonne-moi, Lucy Heartfilia.


Bonjour à toute et à tous, je tente une nouvelle histoire afin de me remettre dans le bain et retrouver de l'inspiration pour la fic de twilight en espérant y arriver.  
Pour ceux qui le remarqueront, la fic est un mélange de quelque référence en l'occurrence, j'ai pioché dans Tales of symphonia 2, les centurions dont Tenebrae et Aqua, les autres sont du coup des créations. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je les encourage à zieuter nos amis Google et Wikipédia. Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires, critiques, etc.  
Profiter et bonne lecture !  
See you soon  
By Brivela

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et m'étire paresseusement.  
La nuit a été vraiment courte, avec ma proie qui a sembler trouvé, très intéressant de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais bon, après l'avoir coincé dans une impasse, il a moins fait le fier.  
Je sors de sous la couette et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je pris la brosse à dents puis ma brosse à cheveux dans l'autre main. Je peigne mes longs cheveux bruns tout en me brossant les dents.  
Il faudra toutefois que je me trouve une nouvelle proie si on veut pouvoir manger cette semaine et ne pas dormir dehors. Mine de rien, le confort de lit est toujours agréable.  
J'entends du brouhaha dans la chambre comme des voix qui s'élèvent et des grognements.  
Manquer plus que ça, mais bon, on s'y habitue au final.  
Je rince ma bouche et range mes affaires de toilettes et sors de la salle de bain.  
En arrivant à la chambre voici que Tenebrae et Aqua se disputer :  
-Maudit tenebrouillon, ne peux, tu donc ne pas comprendre que je ne peux dormir avec tes ronflements ?!  
-Si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours rentrer Aqua.  
-J'ai autant le droit de venir dormir avec Melow que toi !  
Je passe ma main sur ma nuque pour en faire craquer les cervicales :  
-Déjà en train de vous disputer de bons matins ? Vous en avez pas marre des fois ?  
Ils se retournent pour me voir et Aqua pointe Tenebrae du doigt avec sa moue furieuse :  
-Il a fait exprès de ronfler quand je suis venue cette nuit! Ce n'est pas juste !  
Aqua avait de longs cheveux bleu finissant en queue de poisson, des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, une peau blanche avec de fines écailles la recouvrait, ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouvert d'une fine carapace noire lisse. Elle arborait également des oreilles de chat noir.  
C'est mon esprit centurion de l'eau.  
Tenebrae qui été allonger sur le lit lui ressemblait à un chien à la silhouette très fine et allongée. Les yeux dorés, la fourrure noire, un trait violet sur chaque œil et sa longue queue se finissais par une main avec des griffes acérées.  
C'est le centurion des Ténèbres.  
Je me dirige vers mon sac :  
-L'astuce, Aqua, est de s'endormir avant lui, après, c'est foutu.  
Elle tire la langue à son rival puis disparaît.  
Tenebrae l'ignore et se redresse sur le lit :  
-Il serait peut-être temps de t'habiller.  
Je me retourne puis mets les poings sur les hanches :  
-Bas quoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas à ma tenue ?  
-Juste une culotte comme vêtement, je n'appellerais pas ça une tenue.  
Je souris et vais frotter la tête de Tenebrae :  
-Fait pas ton vieux jeu, les froufrous très peu pour moi.  
Il grogne légèrement.  
Je me dirige vers mon sac et en sort des vêtements.  
Je mis des sous-vêtements noir, un top court sans manche jaune comme une brassière. Un pantalon moulant noir puis mon trousseau de clés à la hanche.  
J'attrape mes ranger et les enfiles puis prends mon sac :  
-Allez mon petit vieux, on va se prendre un morceau et voir si on a pas une jolie proie aujourd'hui.  
Tenebrae s'étire paresseusement puis saute du lit :  
-Je prendrais bien un thé à la camomille et un lapin.  
Je hausse le sourcil, la main sur la poignée :  
-Ton lapin, tu le chasseras, ça reviendra moins cher et te dégourdiras tes vieux os.  
J'eus le droit à un soupire et on quitte la chambre.  
On s'arrête dans une boulangerie prendre un croissant et un thé puis on se dirige vers la mairie de la ville pour voir si des missions étaient disponibles.  
Alors que rien ne semblait être intéressant voilà qu'un sacré grabuge se fis entendre pas très loin. Je recule légèrement et vis que ça venais d'un bâtiment gigantesque.  
-Encore les mages de Fairy Tail.  
-Ils ne font que des dégâts.  
Les passants continuaient de ragoter, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel.  
Je regarde mon plus fidèle compagnon :  
-Ce n'est pas une guilde qu'on a essayée ?  
-Quand on s'y est intéressé, leur plus grande force avait disparut sur une île, c'était i ans, je crois.  
-Et maintenant ?  
Il se rapproche d'un marchand de journaux, parcourut quelques magazines avec la main de sa queue puis revint me voir :  
-Ils ont gagné les jeux magiques. Les choses ont rapidement évolué en peu de temps.  
Je fis craquer mes cervicales :  
-On peut tester, peut être qu'on trouvera une place comme on en cherche depuis des années.  
On se dirige vers la guilde et on y entre.  
L'endroit était extrêmement vaste et ce n'était que le hall. On aperçut l'origine du vacarme entendu un peu plus tôt sur le côté. Ce sont deux mecs, l'un noiraud et l'autre aux cheveux roses qui se battent à coup de sort de glace ou de feu.

POV Narrateur

Ainsi, après avoir observé les deux fauteurs de troubles, Melow se dirige automatiquement vers le bar à la rencontre de Mirajane en esquivant les débris de table et pied de tabouret :  
-Bonjour,  
La démone de Fairy Tail lui adresse un sourire splendide :  
-Bonjour ! Tu n'es pas du coin si je ne me trompe pas ?  
Melow rosit légèrement des joues face à ce sourire :  
-Hum non en effet, je suis venue pour voir si cette guilde pourrait me convenir. Je voyage énormément, mais avoir un chez-soi compte également beaucoup pour moi. J'aurais donc souhaiter savoir si je pouvais faire un genre de stage, ou quelque chose du genre.  
Mirajane l'observe longuement et seul Tenebrae remarque que ce simple regard en disait bien long. Melow était observé au millimètre près.  
Puis sentant le regard de celui-ci, elle regarde le chien des ténèbres :  
-Ho un chien ? C'est ta magie d'utiliser des familiers ?  
Melow ce passe la main derrière la tête :  
-Je ne l'utilise pas, c'est mon partenaire et non ce n'est pas vraiment un familier.  
Devant son léger froncement de sourcil, Melow reprit :  
-C'est un centurion, mais je suppose que les explications peuvent attendre si j'intègre la guilde, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mon histoire si je n'ai pas de raison de faire.  
Mirajane fit un nouveau sourire :  
-Oui, je comprends, comment te nomme tu ?  
-Melow, Mizuno Melow.  
-Très bien, je vais en discuter avec le maître, mais tu peux te lancer dans une mission avec quelques membres de la guilde si tu veux. Hum voyons.. Ah Lucy ! Viens ici s'il te plaît.

POV Melow

Cette femme est carrément déstabilisante, une fois, elle te fait un sourire digne de faire rater un battement de cœur et l'autre elle me scrute avec un regard à vous retourner les tripes. Ça avait quelque chose de démoniaque, je dirais.  
Je regarde sur le côté et vis une fille blonde avec une poitrine plus que généreuse, et même un peu plus que moi, je dirais, arriver en tenant une affiche :  
-Salut Mira ! J'ai trouvé une mission à prendre.  
Mirajane pris l'affiche et fit un autre sourire ravi :  
-Parfait, il y a juste un changement de plan. Lucy, je te présente Melow, elle est venue tester la journée afin de voir si elle intègre la guilde, tu peux la prendre en mission avec vous ?  
C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence :  
-Oh, enchanté, je m'appelle Lucy.  
-Melow.  
-Viens, on va y aller, je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe.  
Puis on se dirige vers la sortie ou le gars avec les cheveux rose attendait, son sac sur le dos et un exceed bleu sur l'épaule :  
-Lucy tu en a mis du temps.  
-Aye Lucy prend trop de temps !  
Lucy mit le poing sur la hanche :  
-Attendez vous deux, rappeler moi qui a décider de déclencher une bagarre d'entrer dans la guilde ?  
-C'est Gray qui a commencer.  
Puis c'est là que le drôle de zigoto me remarque et se rapproche suspicieusement :  
-Tu es qui toi ?  
-Tu n'as pas apprit à te présenter pas avant de demander toi ? Rétorquai-je.  
Au lieu de prendre la mouche, il fit un sourire confiant et tend son poing :  
-Natsu Dragneel, t'a du répondant toi.  
Je frappe le poing du mien, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :  
-Melow Mizuno, t'a du caractère, ça me plaît.  
-Ho je suis chaud bouillant, ça te dit de te battre ?  
Tenebrae soupire, me connaissant par cœur et ne cherchant donc pas à intervenir :  
-Un peu, que je veux, j'aime les challenges.  
-Ça attendra Natsu. Dit une voie forte et autoritaire.  
Je vis alors une femme en armure, de longs cheveux rouge s'approcher. Je fus surprise de rencontrer aussi rapidement Titania, la reine des fées. À ses côtés, le noiraud de la bagarre que je soupçonne s'appeler Gray selon les dires de Natsu plus tôt.  
-Erza ? Tu viens avec nous ? Demande Lucy étonnée.  
La rouquine me regarde rapidement :  
-Oui, j'ai demandé à Gray de venir également.  
En gros, je viens surveiller la nouvelle en cas de pépins. Ça, sa ne m'étonne pas, avec les guildes noires qui bougent, tout le monde est méfiant. Au moins ce n'est pas une guilde de naïf et en plus, que demander de mieux que d'être encadré par la reine des fées en personne.  
Je lève la main dans un bref salut :  
-Melow, enchanté.  
-Erza Scarlet et voici Gray Fullbuster. Maintenant, on va pouvoir y aller.  
Simple.  
On se dirige à la gare tandis que je refoule un sentiment de nausée en voyant la machine qui va nous servir de transport.  
Lucy le remarque :  
-Tu as le mal des transports toi aussi ?  
-Moi aussi ?  
Puis je vit Natsu déjà vert et tirer de force par Erza.  
-Non pas, vraiment, un mal de transport, c'est que je n'ai aucune confiance dans une machine. Cela n'a pas de sentiment, ni réflexe, ni âme. Ce n'est tout simplement pas vivant et c'est ça qui me rend malade.  
Elle me fit un regard désolé et on entre dans la machine du diable. On se trouve un compartiment ou tout le monde s'y installe et Tenebrae ferme la porte de sa queue.  
Erza sursaute en le voyant :  
-Mais c'est un chien ?  
-C'est Tenebrae, mon partenaire.  
Elle se reprit puis voulut le toucher, mais sa main passe au travers.  
Les membres de la guilde furent surpris.  
-C'est un fantôme ! Hurle l'exceed.  
-Dit pas des choses pareilles Happy ! Crie Lucy.  
Mais elle n'en mener pas large non plus.  
Je souris et caresse la tête de Tenebrae sans la traverser :  
-Non pas du tout, c'est son système défensif. Tenebrae est un centurion des ténèbres et c'est comme une ombre parfois donc on ne peut pas la toucher.  
-Un centurion ? Mira m'en a rapidement fait mention, mais je n'en sais pas plus Demande Erza.  
Puis tout le monde me regarde avec l'intention que je poursuive.  
Je soupire et regarde mon partenaire en faisant un demi-sourire :  
-Tu ne veux pas faire un topo simple ? J'ai peur de trop m'y perdre dans mon explication.  
-Tu devrais dire professeur au lieu de dire partenaire des fois. Réponds celui-ci en s'asseyant.  
J'ai pu voir les mages passer de l'incompréhension quand je parlais à Teneb et à la surprise quand celui-ci me répond.  
-Il parle ?! Demande Gray.  
-Wa haha, c'est complètement dingue ça ! S'extasie Natsu.  
Il semblait revigoré mais fini par verdir d'un coup.  
-Tu serais une sorte d'esprit céleste ? Demande Lucy, surprise.  
Je vis à ce moment son trousseau de clés qui manifeste un peu de magie au nom Esprit Céleste. Teneb le remarque aussi et me fit signe.  
Je sors mon trousseau à la surprise de tous :  
-Ce n'est pas des esprits de constellation si c'est la question, ce sont des centurions.  
Je sors mes clés.  
-En effet, elles sont complètement différentes. Dit Erza.  
Mes clés étaient conçues chacune dans une pierre précieuse. Elles étaient au nombre de 8.  
Qu'est-ce qui est différent avec celle de Lucy ? Demande Gray.  
-Les Centurion sont des Esprits d'éléments. Chacun possède son propre élément et agit donc en conséquence. Dit Tenebrae.  
L'explication était simple, sans rentrer dans les détails. Toujours aussi parfait partenaire.

Si j'avais su ce jour-là que ma présence ferait éclater cette guilde, cette famille. Je me serais abstenue de chercher ce foyer que j'affectionne tant et j'aurais continué mon voyage. Pardonnez-moi, Maître, pardonne moi, Erza, pardonne moi Gray, pardonne moi, Natsu et surtout toi, pardonne moi, Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
